Negociación
by Ale-chan
Summary: El reino de la princesa June es amenazado por el reino de Antares, comandado por el rey Milo. Con el fin de evitar una conflagración, June y su padre se ven obligados a negociar con el extranjero a sabiendas de que el hombre hará lo posible para conseguir lo que desea. ¡Segundo capie!
1. Chapter 1

**Negociación**

El reino de Alpheratz solía ser pacífico. Su rey, Albiore, cuidaba de sus súbditos con vehemencia y, si bien procuraba no iniciar altercados con los reinos colindantes, siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en combate con el fin de proteger a su nación. Su primogénita, la princesa June, procuraba seguir sus pasos a pesar de que su sexo le impediría portar la corona algún día. La joven estudiaba arduamente las cuestiones económicas de su reino y se dirigía en el campo de batalla con valentía propia de su linaje. Si bien su ejército distaba de ser el más poderoso del continente, era tan disciplinado y eficiente que pocos se atrevían a desafiarlo. No obstante, eso no quería decir que fuesen inmunes a los ataques. Su amenaza más peligrosa yacía en Antares, el reino del norte comandado por el rey Milo.

Varios siglos atrás, Antares era un imperio extenso y peligroso que poco a poco se hundió en su propia inmundicia. Líderes crueles, viciosos y corruptos convirtieron la orgullosa nación en un puñado de ciudades ocultas entre las montañas y la situación no cambió sino hasta que ascendió el rey Milo. El hombre era un líder poderoso y astuto y de algún modo logró armar un ejército invencible. Se decía que los ataques de sus falanges eran como los de cientos de agujas, punzantes, certeros y totalmente letales. Su primer gran triunfo ocurrió en contra del reino marítimo de Acubens, cuando invadió su puerto principal en un ataque tan fugaz que la capital se enteró de él sólo hasta que el escudo de Antares decoraba todas las velas del muelle.

No conforme con eso, el rey Milo continuó su campaña hacia el sur, hacia Alpheratz. June sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegasen a la frontera norte. Los números y recursos del ejército antarense se habían multiplicado en cuestión de años y tendrían que ser sumamente inteligentes para contenerlo sin perder control de su frontera sur, desde donde las constantes incursiones del reino de Alzir comenzaban poco a poco a convertirse en una preocupación más que en una molestia.

Por supuesto, June formaba parte de las reuniones con el rey, sus consejeros y los generales del ejército. Se prepararon durante semanas hasta que, un día, llegó un emisario con una carta escrita en papel rojo. Pese a que en un principio pensaron que la estridente misiva sería una declaración de guerra, esta resultó ser una invitación al diálogo.

June se encargó personalmente de las negociaciones. Las peticiones del rey de Antares eran sospechosamente sencillas: establecimiento de rutas comerciales, ajustes en los impuestos arancelarios, nombramientos de embajadores y varios otros detalles a primera vista inocentes. Por supuesto que June no creyó un momento en las intenciones del rey Milo. Él era un hombre salvaje y belicoso que buscaba ganar tiempo para preparar su ataque.

Extrañamente, pasaron tres meses y el ejército acampado en su frontera seguía sin avanzar o retroceder. La incertidumbre comenzaba a preocupar al rey Albiore y a la misma June y esta se atrevió a ser más demandante en su correspondencia hacia el rey Milo.

Le insistió en que las negociaciones no seguirían sino hasta que su amenazante ejército se alejara de la frontera. June no esperaba que accediera; simplemente esperaba que su reacción desencadenara un cambio en la postura del antarense. El día en el que se envió la carta, las tropas de Alpheratz se prepararon para el ataque.

Fuera de todo pronóstico, el rey Milo accedió a cambio de que el rey Albiore permitiera un encuentro entre ellos. El padre de June accedió y el extranjero retiró la mayor parte de sus tropas. Únicamente conservó una guardia de cincuenta soldados que le acompañarían durante su visita diplomática.

El primer encuentro fue cauto, pero rimbombante. El extranjero repartió regalos a toda la familia real y se comportó con gallardía y caballerosidad. En la mesa de negociaciones demostró ser tan inteligente e ilustrado como parecía en sus cartas y, gracias a su intercambio con June, fueron capaces de redactar el tratado de comercio en apenas dos días. Ambos reyes lucían satisfechos y, por un momento, June pensó que, quizá, el rey Milo no tenía segundas intenciones.

El tercer día de su visita tuvieron un último encuentro en la mesa de negociación. Los ánimos se habían relajado y fue en ese momento en el que el extranjero decidió mostrar sus colmillos.

—Hay algo más que nos preocupa —dijo con voz suave y sugerente—. Nos han llegado noticias de que su frontera sur ya no es tan segura como antes.

El salón cayó en un profundo silencio. Todos los presentes sabían que el reino de Alzir estaba a punto de convertirse en una amenaza peor que Antares. Sus ataques, esporádicos e impredecibles, mermaban sus recursos económicos y militares desde hacía años y era poco probable que Alpheratz mantuviera la ventaja por mucho tiempo más.

—Usted preocúpese por su frontera, rey Milo —advirtió el padre de June—; nosotros nos preocuparemos por las nuestras.

—¿Cómo no habríamos de preocuparnos por la soberanía de nuestro nuevo aliado? Si su majestad lo permitiese, el reino de Antares podría apoyarles con varios regimientos.

Las palabras del extranjero calaron profundamente el ánimo de la familia real y le tomó tiempo al rey Albiore hallar un modo diplomático para responderle.

—Alpheratz no aceptará soldados extranjeros. Somos un reino pacífico e independiente. No requerimos ayuda para mantener a Alzir fuera de nuestras ciudades.

—Comprendemos y respetamos su postura —aseguró el rey Milo—, sin embargo…

—Suficiente —a June no le importó hablar fuera de turno. Tuvo contacto con ese hombre durante semanas y no entendía por qué apenas sacaba a relucir su plan de conquista. ¿Creía que serían tan estúpidos como para aceptar tropas enemigas en su territorio a cambio de un tratado comercial? June siempre desconfió del hombre, mas nunca esperó que desestimara tanto a la familia real—. Lo que usted busca es sembrar las raíces de una nueva conquista, introducirse en nuestro ejército y utilizarlo en nuestra contra. Sus intentos son en vano: no le tememos a Antares ni a Alzir.

El rey Milo alzó sus cejas con asombro y observó a June por varios segundos, tras los cuales frunció el ceño y cambió su relajada postura a una más agresiva.

—Lo que nosotros buscamos, princesa June, es evitar que nuestro reino desaparezca entre un montón de rocas y grava —su voz fue tan ronca y amenazante que a la mujer le costó trabajo mantener la vista en alto—. Mis antecesores permitieron que sus súbditos sufrieran de hambrunas y enfermedades en los pulmones. Decenas de generaciones en las minas carcomieron la salud y el espíritu de nuestra nación. Antares carecía de puertos, tierras para labrar y pasturas para ganado. Únicamente contaba con las minas, que son valiosas sólo si hay a quien venderle las piedras preciosas. Acubens se rehusó a negociar con nosotros y decidimos hacer algo al respecto. Afortunadamente, ustedes fueron más inteligentes que eso, aunque no lo suficiente como para comprender que su verdadero enemigo es Alzir y no Antares.

June sabía que el hombre tenía parte de razón. Antes de que ascendiera el rey Milo, Antares estaba al borde del colapso. Ahora, era una nación que se encaminaba a convertirse en la más influyente del continente. Esas eran buenas noticias para los antarenses, mas no para los que tenían que tolerar sus insultos.

—Se atreve a decir eso a pesar de que situó a más de cinco mil hombres en nuestra frontera —acusó—. Trajo a su ejército a las puertas de nuestra capital y ahora quiere que le permitamos cruzar su muralla como si no supiésemos lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Sobrestima nuestra capacidad militar, princesa —aseguró después de un largo suspiro—. Como dijimos antes, comprendemos por qué nuestra propuesta genera tanta desconfianza. Es por eso que deseamos forjar un segundo acuerdo con ustedes.

—No cederemos ante amenazas —aseguró el rey Albiore.

—No se trata de eso —viró su atención hacia la mujer—. La princesa June ha demostrado tener un excelente conocimiento en comercio, economía y agricultura. También hemos escuchado que es la mejor comandante de Alpheratz y, como es bien sabido, tiene una belleza que hace eco a las diosas de antaño.

—Basta —interrumpió el rey—. Mi hija no se convertirá en un peón de su juego.

—¿Un peón? —preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa—. No sea absurdo. Su hija no podría ser menos que una reina. La corona de Antares se beneficiaría enormemente con sus talentos.

June observó con detenimiento al rey Milo. La propuesta que ofrecía no era tan terrible. Desde el trono de Antares impediría que su ejército fuese utilizado para dañar a Alpheratz, y su apoyo militar le sentaría bien a sus exhaustas tropas. El rey Milo también saldría beneficiado: entre Antares y Alzir sólo existían los reinos de Alpheratz y Acubens. Sin su puerto principal, Acubens había perdido gran parte de su fuerza, lo que convertía a Alpheratz en el último escudo de la incipiente nación. Proteger a Alpheratz significaría proteger a Antares.

June pensó en las decenas de cartas que intercambió con el hombre, en la sensatez de sus palabras y en el respetuoso modo con el que la trataba cuando tantos otros la cuestionaban simplemente por el hecho de ser mujer. Pensó que podría utilizarlo para proteger a la nación que tanto amaba, a su padre y a su hermano Shun, tan joven que todavía no le separaban de sus tutores.

Desde pequeña, June comprendió que sus nupcias serían una excusa para obtener un beneficio político. Si su padre se rehusaba al matrimonio era porque la consideraba más útil en el campo de batalla. La joven sabía que eso cambiaría tarde o temprano y, temía, no existiría una oferta tan buena como la que se presentaba en esos momentos.

Tomó una decisión.

—Quizá sea prudente considerar la propuesta del rey Milo, padre.

El rey Albiore abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró a su hija con consternación.

—June…

—Quizá —interrumpió el rey Milo— nuestra propuesta fue demasiado súbita. Les daremos diez días para considerar su respuesta.

Se levantó de su asiento, le ofreció una pequeña reverencia al rey Albiore y dio la media vuelta para salir del salón. Antes de retirarse, le dirigió una última mirada a la princesa June.

—Si la princesa lo permitiese, me gustaría invitarla a la arena de entrenamiento el día de mañana —remarcó el hecho de que el interés yacía en él mismo y no en Antares—. He escuchado muchas alabanzas de su habilidad con el látigo y me gustaría comparar su poder con el de mi lanza.

A June le costó trabajo contener una sonrisa.

—Lo consideraré.

El rey sonrió, se inclinó nuevamente y, escoltado por seis de sus soldados, salió de la habitación.

—¿June?

—¿Sí, padre?

—A partir de ahora no podrás encontrarte con el rey Milo sin la compañía de un chaperón.

June bufó burlonamente, pero asintió.

—Como usted ordene, padre.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Esto... eh... no tengo excusa para este fic. Quería una historia sobre Milo como rey y de algún modo acabé creando todo este setting que, en retrospectiva, fue demasiado trabajo para una historia tan corta. Pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Hasta quise hacer un mapita del continente, pero me ganó el tiempo y ya no pude hacerlo. Tendrán que usar su imaginación. Realmente espero que esto no haya quedado muy enredado. Si lo fue... eh... una disculpa. Se me fueron las cabras al monte.

June es un personaje que me gusta mucho y es una pena que la hayan botado a la primera oportunidad. Al igual que muchos otros personajes abandonados de Saint Seiya, tenía mucho potencial. Me la imagino como una gran militar que sería capaz de conquistar a todo el continente con su esposo mirándola desde su trono pensando una mezcla de "he creado a un monstruo" y "mi reina es perfecta y la amo".

Por supuesto que este fiqui fue hecho para el prompt Realeza del Milo Ship Fest. Muchas gracias a todos los que han participado y a los que me han dejado comentarios en otros fics. Al fin regresé a mi desktop así que intentaré leer y responderles a todos en el transcurso de esta semana. ¡Recuerden que aún quedan 11 días del festival! Pueden leer las reglas y prompts en miloshipfest (punto) tumblr (punto com).

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Se cuidan mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Negociación**

Cuando June abrió los ojos se encontró a sí misma rodeada de dos sirvientes, un soldado y el médico de la compañía. Un fuerte dolor le impedía mover el brazo derecho y, cuando intentó levantarse para ver qué era lo que ocurría, la firme mano del médico le impidió moverse del camastro.

—Por favor, su alteza. Necesita descansar.

La mujer cerró los ojos y aspiró el picante aroma a vinagre que habían utilizado para limpiar su herida. Poco a poco recordó lo que había ocurrido. Se encontraba en el campo de batalla contra el reino de Alzir. Mientras el Rey Milo dirigía el ataque frontal, June y su regimiento avanzaron por el flanco izquierdo para obligar al Rey de Alzir a retirarse. A pesar de que el plan funcionó, provocó que su grupo quedase atrapado entre las columnas enemigas. Varios de sus hombres murieron y ella fue herida con una flecha que atravesó con facilidad su maltrecha malla de acero. El golpe fue tal que cayó de su caballo y si logró sobrevivir fue porque sus valientes soldados la protegieron por los eternos minutos que Alzir tardó en ordenar la retirada.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo en la retaguardia, el médico le operó con presteza y habilidad. Retirar la punta de la flecha fue especialmente doloroso y la mujer cayó inconsciente a la mitad del proceso. Afortunadamente la operación fue un éxito y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cuidarse de las infecciones. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Lo que definitivamente no estaba contemplado en sus planes era la furibunda mirada del Rey Milo cuando entró a su tienda. Su armadura estaba repleta de golpes y de pequeñas gotas de sangre, y su lívido rostro cargaba consigo la amenaza de un hombre que comandaba uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del continente.

Con una mirada el médico supo qué era lo que su rey necesitaba y se inclinó ante él no sin un poco de nerviosismo.

—La princesa se recuperará, su majestad. La flecha salió en una sola pieza y hemos lavado la herida con cuidado. Confío en que las secuelas serán mínimas siempre y cuando repose adecuadamente.

El rey asintió y caminó hasta quedar a un costado del camastro de June.

—Retírense —ordenó y en pocos segundos solo quedaron él y ella en la tienda.

June quiso preguntar cuál era la situación en el campo de batalla, si Alzir realmente se había retirado y si había señales de que se reagruparían. No obstante, sus palabras murieron en su boca al reconocer que la ira del rey no estaba puesta únicamente sobre el enemigo.

—Dijeron que habías muerto —su voz era grave y atemorizante y June recordó aquel tiempo no tan lejano en el que le consideraba un enemigo. Por unos momentos se sintió culpable por haberle preocupado, mas recordó que se encontraban en guerra y que malentendidos de ese tipo estaban destinados a suceder frecuentemente.

—Sabes cómo es el caos en el campo de batalla —su garganta estaba seca y el punzante dolor en su hombro le dificultaba el hablar—. Estoy bien, ¿no es así?

El rey inhaló profundamente, pero no respondió de inmediato. Lucía sumamente alto desde el bajo camastro en el que June descansaba.

—¿En qué diablos pensabas? Eres la comandante de tu ejército. ¡No puedes arriesgarte a ti misma de esa forma!

June bufó y frunció el ceño. Intentó incorporarse dos veces y las dos veces falló.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —señaló con la mirada las varias manchas de sangre que le cubrían—. ¿No estabas tú también en el frente?

Las manos del rey comenzaron a temblar y por unos segundos June confundió un gruñido suyo por el crujir del fuego de la tienda.

—Precisamente —murmuró—, en el frente con los ojos de mis estandartes, mis guardias y mis generales sobre mí. En el frente donde solo tenía que preocuparme por avanzar y no por quedar varado en medio del enemigo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente? ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres si eres capaz de conducir a tus hombres a una misión suicida?!

—Detuvo la batalla, ¿no es así?

La postura de June era clara. Le demostraron al rey de Alzir lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de detener su invasión. El hombre no solo se retiró del campo de batalla, sino que se llevó consigo a su ejército. Esto impidió que los números superiores de Alzir sometieran al ejército de Antares y salvó cientos, quizá miles, de vidas por el simple hecho de terminar la batalla antes de tiempo.

—La retirada de Alzir fue lo único que nos salvó —concedió Milo—. El ejército de tu país se volvió inservible al momento en el que escuchó la muerte de su princesa —recargó sus manos sobre el camastro e inclinó su rostro sobre June—. Antares no puede detener por sí misma la espada de Alzir, June. Un buen líder tiene que pensar constantemente en la consecuencia de sus acciones. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieses muerto antes de que el Rey Saga se retirara? ¿De qué habría servido tu sacrificio?

—No habría muerto sin antes haber logrado mi objetivo.

El Rey Milo lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzó a deambular por el reducido espacio de la tienda.

—¡La guerra es mucho más que nobles intenciones y sueños de grandeza, June! ¡La guerra es casualidad y suerte! ¡Muerte e injusticia! ¡Es salir al campo de batalla y hacer todo lo posible para poder algún día regresar a casa!

—Quizá tengas razón. Sin embargo, si pudiera elegir nuevamente, volvería a hacerlo. Era la mejor solución y al final logré mi cometido.

—¡A la casualidad no le importa tu valentía! ¡La suerte es indiferente a tu sacrificio! Tu deber es darle órdenes a tus generales y ser el símbolo de tu país, June. ¡Tienes que pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones! ¡Habrías dejado a tu hermano solo, a tu padre sin hija y a Antares con un rey tan furibundo que habría llevado a toda su nación a una guerra imposible de vencer!

—¿Eso harás ahora? —espetó—. ¿Culparme por lo que sería tu mal liderazgo?

El rey batió su mano izquierda en el aire como si quisiese golpear a un enemigo invisible.

—¡Suficiente, June! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de actuar como un peón y comenzarás a hacerlo como la reina que estás destinada a ser?!

El dolor del hombro de June comenzó a extenderse por todo su pecho y el vértigo le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—Tal vez yo no quiera convertirme en reina. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Un sepulcral silencio cayó sobre la tienda. Los ojos del rey se abrieron de par en par y su agitada respiración se hizo aún más errática. June le escuchó dar varios pasos hacia ella cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias.

—Su majestad —el soldado se escuchaba nervioso. Sin duda había escuchado parte de la discusión—. Disculpe la interrupción, pero ha llegado una delegación del enemigo. Solicitan una reunión con usted.

Tras un breve silencio, el rey salió de la tienda con premura y, June supuso, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La noche de la batalla, June durmió con la ayuda de un té que le preparó el médico poco después del atardecer. A la mañana siguiente se percató de que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Sin embargo, aún tendrían que pasar al menos dos semanas más antes de que pudiera salir de la cama.

Inquieta, lo primero que hizo después de desayunar fue llamar a uno de sus soldados para que le informara el estatus de la guerra. El Rey Saga había ofrecido un acuerdo de paz sensato, justo y a leguas temporal. El Rey Milo no mostró renuencia en aceptarlo, pero insistió que semejante decisión tenía que hacerse en conjunto con el padre de June una vez que llegara de la capital de Alpheratz. Después de todo, la princesa se encontraba indispuesta a participar en las negociaciones. De cualquier forma, el ejército enemigo se había replegado y les dio un muy merecido respiro para enterrar a sus muertos y curar a sus heridos.

El Rey Milo no le buscó nuevamente hasta que cayó la noche. Había dejado atrás su armadura y se presentó ante ella con un simple traje negro que June reconoció como aquel que utilizaba cuando entrenaban juntos. El color y la calma habían regresado a su rostro y se acercó a ella con tanta cautela que a June le recordó a un cachorro regañado. Jamás se imaginó que alguien tan imponente como él pudiera verse tan abatido.

—June. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La mujer extendió su mano izquierda y sin palabras le pidió ayuda para sentarse, lo que el rey concedió al momento.

—Tienes un buen médico.

El rey asintió y tomó una silla cercana para sentarse a un lado de la mujer.

—Quisiera disculparme por todo lo que dije el día de ayer.

—Tan solo dijiste lo que pensabas.

—Eso no quiere decir que estuviera pensando claramente. La guerra y el miedo pueden destrozar la razón de cualquier hombre.

—Piensas que no soy una buena líder.

—En lo absoluto —June le miró con incredulidad—. Eres inteligente y valerosa. Inspiras tanta confianza y lealtad a tu gente que son capaces de acompañarte en una misión de la que probablemente nunca regresarán. Eres tan importante para tu ejército que este se desmoronó al escuchar que habías muerto.

—Eso no suena muy halagador.

—Tal vez, pero es lo natural para nosotros y nuestros enemigos. Corta la cabeza y vencerás. ¿No es por eso que te lanzaste en contra del Rey Saga?

—Buscaba que se replegara, no destruirlo.

—A corto plazo no hay diferencia entre alejar a un rey de su ejército y asesinarlo. Además, tus acciones llevaron a algo más que el fin de la batalla. Salvaste muchas vidas y lograste que propusieran un tratado de paz.

June frunció el ceño con indignación.

—Espero sepas que lo único que busca el Rey Saga es ganar tiempo. En cinco años, quizá menos, regresará con el doble de fuerza.

—Por supuesto —sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba—. Pero el tiempo que él necesite para reagruparse, nosotros lo aprovecharemos para encontrar un punto de ventaja.

La mujer asintió y, creyendo que la conversación había llegado a su fin, intentó recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

—June —dijo Milo con nerviosismo—. Realmente siento lo de ayer. Eres una excelente comandante y sé que actuaste de esa forma porque consideraste que era la mejor opción. Lamento no haberlo comprendido y lamento que mi miedo y mi ira me hayan hecho culparte de cosas que ni siquiera estaban en tus manos —dudoso, extendió su mano hacia la suya—. Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así entre nosotros, June. Quisiera que hubiésemos tenido tiempo para un cortejo apropiado; para demostrarte que soy más de lo que esta guerra me permite ser.

June pensó que Milo había demostrado ser más que un guerrero tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impidió entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

—Me has cortejado —dijo en cambio—. Solicitaste mi mano frente a toda la corte y me has dado más joyas de las que podría portar en toda mi vida.

Milo arqueó la ceja y torció la boca con desagrado.

—Meras formalidades. Pasos necesarios para que tu padre aceptara la alianza.

June no supo si se refería a la alianza entre ellos o sus reinos y concluyó que se refería a ambas.

—¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho de haber tenido oportunidad?

El hombre se tomó su tiempo para responder no porque no supiese qué decir, sino porque parecía renuente a compartir aquellos planes tan celosamente guardados. Al final decidió hacerlo, no sin que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un tenue rosado que por poco hizo que June sonriera.

—Existe un antiguo templo en mi capital —dijo—. Se encuentra en una de las cámaras más antiguas y profundas y fue tallado a partir de la piedra misma. La humedad ha dañado la estructura y desde hace muchos años se clausuró para evitar que el uso terminase por derrumbarlo, pero aún se puede caminar por los alrededores. Me gustaría llevarte a ese lugar. Hay un lago subterráneo con agua de un hermoso verde azul y lo único que se escucha es el silbar del viento. Con una sola antorcha puedes iluminar toda la cámara y sus paredes centellean con su reflejo —hizo una breve pausa en la que entrecerró los ojos y perdió su mirada en la solitaria mano que descansaba en el camastro—. La ciudad tiene poco para ofrecerle a su gente, pero si hay algo que puede hacer es mostrarle la increíble belleza que yace en el corazón de la tierra; una belleza que quisiera mostrarte.

June tragó saliva y, finalmente, se atrevió a juntar su mano con la de Milo.

—Y yo quisiera verla.

Milo sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mano.

—Tu padre no me dejará llevarte hasta que nos casemos.

—Entonces podrás cortejarme después del matrimonio.

Milo rio y unió su frente con la de June. El acto le pareció casto y dulce y la mujer se atrevió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

—June…

—Lo que dije antes es cierto —interrumpió—. No me interesa ser reina, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga intenciones de acompañarte en el trono.

Milo sonrió y posó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de la princesa.

—June… yo…

—¡Hija!

La fuerte voz del Rey Albiore sobresaltó a la pareja, quien se separó y dirigió su atención al hombre que tan repentinamente había entrado a la tienda.

—¡Padre!

El rey corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que June temió que se abriese nuevamente su herida.

—Dijeron que habías muerto.

—Estoy bien, padre. Estaré bien.

Después de algunas palabras de consuelo, el Rey Albiore se incorporó y lanzó una temible mirada hacia Milo.

—Venga, hermano de Antares. Tenemos que discutir la propuesta del Rey Saga.

—Por supuesto, hermano de Alpheratz —se inclinó ante June y le deseó las buenas noches—. Por favor descanse, su alteza.

—Hasta mañana, su majestad.

El Rey Albiore rodó los ojos y prácticamente empujó a Milo fuera de la tienda.

June, por su parte, se reacomodó en el camastro y se dispuso a soñar con un resplandeciente templo y un lago tan azul como los ojos de su prometido.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ahá! A que pensaron que no haría otro capie de esto. Pues... al final no pude sacarme este concepto de la cabeza así que dije, "¿qué diablos? vale la pena trabajarlo un poco más". Disfruté bastante más este capítulo que el anterior; más que nada porque no me tomó tanto tiempo de world-building (este ya estaba hecho) y porque tuve mayor oportunidad de mostrar la verdadera personalidad de Miluchis.

Admito que me da miedo pensar que Saga es su enemigo, pero como todo esto es parte de mi retorcida imaginación, sé que lo vencerán más temprano que tarde y podrán dedicarse a enriquecer a sus propios países y a ser felices y todo eso.

Este capítulo fue un tanto inspirado por la trilogía Iron Breakers de Zaya Feli. Es una historia divertida y emocionante (si bien no muy bien escrita) y se las recomiendo si buscan una historia medieval LBGTQ+ bastante ligera y con personajes encantadores.

Mmmm... creo que es todo por ahora. Fiqui hecho para el MiloShipFest 2019 con el prompt Edad Media. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!

Kissu!


End file.
